The objective of this multicenter investigation is to determine the impact of nontuberculous mycobacterium on the natural course of cystic fibrosis lung disease. Specifically, what is the prevalence of these organisms? and do these patients with NTM have a more rapid decline than those without? The study requires collection of sputum samples over a 1 year period for mycobacterium on 30-35 patients.